Aqua Kiss
by Mystique Innocence
Summary: Just a short one-shot dealing with Duo and Quatre. Shounen Ai warning. Nothing much, just some kissing. That's all.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own rights to characters and what not. Don't sue, I have no money.   
**Warnings:**Shounen Ai

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~   
**Aqua Kiss**   
by Mystique Innocence   
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 

"Come on Quatre-man. Come get them," Duo teased from the pool. Quatre was rushing along the side to grab a towel. The blonde boy threw a maroon towel around his naked waist, while a nice blush colored his cheeks. 

"Duo Maxwell this isn't funny," Quatre yelled at the boy. Duo floated lazily in the water, holding Quatre's shorts in his hand. "Give those back now!" 

Duo laughed. Quatre didn't know what the other boy thought was so funny. He didn't particularly like being naked in front of the boy he was in love with. 

"You are so cute when you're angry," Duo said from the water. He then ducked below the surface. 

"You're cute all the time Duo," Quatre mumbled. Duo shot up with a gasp. Quatre narrowed his eyes. "Shorts. Now." He made his demand with an outstretched hand. 

Duo mimicked Quatre. Then with lightening fast movements, he jumped up and pulled Quatre into the water. Quatre's cries of surprise were lost in the clear water. Kicking Duo away, Quatre pushed to the surface. 

"You…you…" Quatre sputtered at a loss for words. Duo just laughed. 

"Cute Quatre can't say anything to me," Duo teased. Quatre swam over to the braided boy. Looking straight in Duo's cobalt eyes, he dunked the braided pilot under the water. Then, he reached and pulled Duo's swimming trunks off his body before swimming towards the far end of the pool. 

"Quatre, you play dirty," Duo said from behind him. 

"You play worse," Quatre shot back. He chucked the swimming shorts out of the pool and onto a far lawn chair. 

Duo swam up beside Quatre, frowning. "That was uncalled for." 

Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" 

Duo nodded and threw Quatre's shorts right next to his own. "Now we're even," Duo said with a mischievous look in his eyes. 

Quatre didn't like that look at all. He tried to move away but Duo grabbed his shoulders and pushed him under the water. Trying to free himself, Quatre flailed his arms, but it was to no avail. Duo had a strong grasp on him that could not be loosened. Quatre cried out, letting out a long stream of bubbles from his mouth. The strong arms brought him up out of the water to face a grinning Duo. 

Quatre immediately began to cough. "I'm sorry did you swallow water?" Duo asked with sympathy in his voice. Quatre blinked and looked Duo in the eye, frowning. Duo chuckled. "See you're not dead." 

"No, but you are!" Quatre exclaimed, pushing Duo back under the surface of the water. Quatre didn't have time to swim away for Duo had grabbed him around his middle and pulled him under also. 

Opening his eyes, he found Duo's face dangerously close to his own. A very large and mischievous grin was on the braided boy's face, making Quatre wary of what the boy might do to him. Quatre didn't have time to think long before Duo had meshed his lips to Quatre's. 

Gasping from lack of air and shock, Quatre's limbs slackened. Duo jerked away and pulled them both above the surface. Quatre grasped the side of the pool, breathing deeply and still confused as to what exactly had happened. 

"Did I scare you?" came a tentative voice. Quatre turned. His eyes met Duo's. In all honesty he had enjoyed the "kiss" and hoped Duo would dunk him under for another one. Shaking his head, he swam in Duo's direction. 

"Not at all," Quatre replied. Duo blushed a deep crimson color. "What took you so long?" 

Duo's mouth opened but no words came out. 'Wow. I made Duo speechless,' Quatre thought excitedly. Quatre leaned in close, making Duo think he was going to be kissed, but then at the last moment Quatre pushed the braided boy under the water. He smiled smugly when he was jerked under the surface coming face to face with Duo underwater. 

Smiling at each other shyly, the both leaned forward for another watery kiss, this time deepening it. Their tongues fought for dominance against each other. The had to break and surface for air, but as soon as their lungs were full, the dove back under the water and kissed again. 

When they broke for air the second time, Quatre wrapped his arms around Duo's neck. "First one to the other end gets a kiss from the loser," Quatre exclaimed before kicking off. Duo was by his side in an instant, trying to kick out in front. Then, he dove under the water, propelling through the water only to break the surface at the wall. 

Quatre immediately stopped and stared. "How?" he questioned himself. Duo was smiling smugly as Quatre swam up beside him. 

"Well, Quatre, I believe you owe me something," Duo said, putting on his best act of innocence. 

Quatre frowned. "Oh really? You think so huh?" 

Duo leaned forward. " I know so," he spoke quietly before stealing a kiss from Quatre. This time Quatre didn't let Duo leave so easily, he threw his arms around the braided pilots neck and pulled Duo close. 

Duo's tongue was tracing the outside of Quatre's soft lips, begging for an entrance. Slowly, the lips parted and Duo's tongue was instantly exploring the recess of Quatre's mouth. The blonde's own tongue shyly guided. 

Slowly, after what seemed an eternity, they broke for air. Quatre opened his eyes, breathless and excited. "Do you….do you….?" 

"Mean it?" Duo supplied. Quatre barely nodded. "Of course. Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you? God Quatre, just looking at you makes me insane." 

Quatre blushed a deep crimson color. "I always wanted to tell you I felt this way, but I never expected…" Duo placed a hand over the blonde's lips. 

"Hush. There are better things to do with that mouth of yours," he stated. 

Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Such as this?" And he claimed Duo's lips once again. 

Duo pulled back. "Exactly." He leaned back in towards Quatre. "Think I can do more with my lips?" 

"Most definitely," came the hushed reply. 

~Owari~


End file.
